CAN
by Marsilea Crenata PRESL
Summary: Menjadi istri seorang Pein yang notabene seorang leader band terkenal AKATSUKI tak seindah yang kubayangkan. Walau hubungan kami dirahasiakan didepan publik tapi aku tak keberatan karena Pein sangat menyayangiku.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre : Family / Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**oOo**

**Pein : 35 Tahun**

**Hinata : 16 Tahun**

**Conan : 30 Tahun**

**Itachi : 33 Tahun**

**Sasori : 30 Tahun**

**Deidara : 33 Tahun**

**Sasuke : 16 Tahun**

**Naruto+Sakura : 17 Tahun**

**~ CAN ~**

Sudah 2 tahun aku meninggalkan Jepang, aku jadi sangat rindu Konoha. Baru beberapa menit aku sampai dibandara Konoha. Suasananya masih tetap sama, tidak ada yang berubah tetap seperti 2 tahun yang lalu.

oOo

Sekarang usiaku sudah genap 16 tahun. Tujuan utama kami kembali ke Jepang, aku –Hyuuga Hinata- dan dia –Pein- adalah untuk mencatat pernikahan kami dicatatan sipil. Hal pertama yang kami lakukan di Jepang adalah mencatat pernikahan kami, setelah itu bebas. Tidak ada pesta yang meriah untuk sementara waktu, karena kami berencana untuk menyembunyikan pernikahan ini. Mengingat Pein adalah seorang leader band no. 1 di Jepang, Konoha, kami jadi tidak bisa mengumumkan ke publik untuk sementara waktu.

Hal pertama yang ingin kulakukan adalah tidur karena perjalanan Amerika – Jepang tidaklah dekat. Aku dan Pein baru saja tiba di salah satu Hotel Internasional di Konoha. Kamar untuk orang terkenal memang beda.

"Sekarang aku sudah resmi menjadi istrimu Pein-san," teriakku didalam kamar presiden suite di salah satu hotel Internasional di Konoha, setelah itu kurebhkan tubuhku ke atas kasur empuk dibelakangku.

"TIdak apa-apa kita kembali kemari?" Pertanyaan Pein seketika membuat wajahku berubah mendung.

"Sudah kuputuskan aku akan sekolah disini, dan menetap disini. Aku lelah melarikan diri terus," balasku dengan penuh keyakinan, akhirnya.

"Begitu. Sepertinya malam ini aku akan menginap di studio. Jadi jangan tunggu aku pulang," usai berkata, Pein langsung lenyap seketika. Suara pintu yang tertutup menandakan kalau dia sudah tidak ada didalam kamar.

"Secepat itukah? Padahal kan baru saja sampai.. Huft~" Keluhku dalam hati.

Ruangan yang besar ini membuatku bosan. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain bermain NDS, PSP, dan Laptopku. Aku mulai jenuh. 2 tahun yang lalu, hanya ini yang aku lakukan, karena hampir setiap hari aku sendirian dikamar. Pein selalu sibuk dengan band-nya "Akatsuki". Maklumlah, Akatsuki adalah band yang sangat terkenal baik didalam ataupun diluar negeri. Kami kembali ke Konoha juga ada alasan lain, karena Akatsuki akan mengadakan konser ke-20 Anniversary. Akatsuki ada sejak tahun 1991-2011. Mereka akan menggelar konser besar-besaran di Tokyo. 3 bulan lagi konser itu akan diselenggarakan, tapi dari info yang aku dengar sudah 1 bulan yang lalu tiket konsernya sudah habis terjual. Pein –suamiku sekaligus laki-laki penuh percing diwajahnya namun tidak menutupi auranya yang mempesona- dia adalah leader dari Akatsuki sekaligus gitaris, Uchiha Itachi dia adalah vocalis dengan suaranya yang khas dan rambut panjangnya yang indah seperti bintang iklan shampoo, Akasuna Sasori –laki-laki berwajah imut yang selalu tersenyum sekaligus anggota termuda di Akatsuki- dia adalah bassist terkeren yang pernah kulihat karena aku adalah penggemar Sasori, Deidara –laki-laki pecinta seni yang selalu merusak drumnya tiap konser- dia adalah drummer terganas para J-rockers. Selama 2 tahun ini, aku dikelilingi oleh para cowok keren. Walau umur mereka sudah tak muda lagi tentunya tapi mereka tetap terlihat sangat keren.

oOo

Mobil berwarna hitam milik Pein telah memasuki gedung studio sekaligus markas Akasuki. Laki-laki berambut kuning dengan percing penuh diwajahnya itu keluar dari mobil dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Didalam lift ia melepas kacamata hitamnya dengan tangan kirinya, sedang tangan sebelah kanannya ia gunakan untuk menekan tombol '17'.

Ting! Pintu lift yang dinaiki oleh Pein pun terbuka. Tanpa buang waktu Pein berjalan keluar lift menuju ruangan khusus para anggota Akatsuki. Sesampainya didepan pintu ruangan Akatsuki, pandangan Pein dibuat beralih oleh suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya.

"Pein, sudah kuberitahu untuk tidak terlambat!" Nada penuh amarah sangat terasa dari suara familiar yang tak lain adalah manajernya –Tobi.

"Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan," jawab Pein tanpa basa-basi.

"Hinata?"

"Hn."

"Sudah kuduga." Tobi menggantikan posisi Pein yang berada di depan pintu, dan membuka pintu terlebih dulu sebelum Pein berhasil meraih gagang pintu didepannya. Hingga membuat posisi Tobi berada didepan Pein, dan Pein di belakang Tobi.

Ceklek!

"DOOOR… DOOOR… OMEDETOU PEIN-SA –" Teriakan para anggota Akatsuki didalam ruangan itu pun terpotong, karena yang membuka pintu bukanlah orang yang mereka harapkan melainkan manajer super cerewet –Tobi- yang membuka pintunya. Pein yang berada di belakang Tobi, hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa kau yang masuk duluan sih manajer?" Sasori menyerobot maju kedepan dengan mata melotot yang tetap menampakkan wajah imutnya dengan kue tart ditangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Hinata-chan? Kau tidak mengajaknya kemari? Padahal kita sudah susah payah menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk kalian, para pengantin baru, suit suit~" Diantara anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya, Sasori memang yang paling jahil dan ramah.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya kan? TIDAK ADA PESTA!" Teriakkan Tobi membuat semua yang berada didalam ruangan menutup telinga mereka masing-masing, tak terkecuali Pein.

"Ayo mulai rapat!" Seru Pein yang berada dibelakang Tobi, lalu berjalan menuju meja bundar yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk rapat.

oOo

"Akatsuki band yang sudah vakum selama 2 tahun ini, telah kembali! Semua para fans Akatsuki menangis terharu atas kembalinya mereka dilayar kaca, mengingat mereka telah meninggalkan Jepang selama 2 tahun ini di Amerika. Tiket konser yang berjumlah tak sedikit telah habis terjual 3 bulan sebelum konser. Konser yang bertemakan 20 Anniversary ini, didedikasikan kepada semua orang yang setia mendukung mereka. Berikut adalah komentar dari leader Akatsuki, Pein, "Akan ada 1 single terbaru dari kami." Usai mengucapkan bocoran tentang konsernya, Pein berlalu sambil mengenakan kacamata hitamnya yang senantiasa menemaninya setiap saat.

"Single terbaru? Aku tidak pernah tahu Pein memainkan gitarnya dengan lagu barunya." Seru Hinata penasaran usai melihat berita yang ada di TV. Hampir semua stasiun TV memberitakan kembalinya Akatsuki ke Jepang.

"Nanti kutanyakan saja lah, kalau Pein-san sudah pulang," ucap Hinata pada dirinya sendiri usai mematikan Televisi lalu meraih laptop pink-nya yang teronggok diatas sofa.

oOo

Cit.. Cit.. Cit.. Kicauan burung membangunkanku dari tidur nyenyakku. Berat rasanya membuka mata ini. Setauku tadi malam aq tertidur di sofa sambil bermain laptop.

'AH! LAPTOPKU BELUM MATI!' Teriakku dalam hati.

Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Namun sesuatu yang melingkari perutku membuatku sulit untuk bangun, saat kutoleh –ternyata Pein sudah tertidur disampingku. Kubalikkan badanku menghadap wajahnya. Hal pertama yang kuliat jelas adalah percing yang menghiasi wajah tampannya, menjadikannya terlihat 'sangar'.

"Pantas saja aku ada ditempat tidur, ternyata kau sudah pulang. Okaeri." Kubelai lembut wajah Pein dengan sayang.

"Tadaima." Pein sedikit menggeliat untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Laptop ada diatas meja kalau itu yang kau cari." Pein melanjutkan ucapannya lalu mulai membuka matanya dan mengecup keningku dengan sayang, "Ohayo."

"Ohayo," balasku.

oOo

Sudah lama aku tidak memasak masakan Jepang 2 tahun ini, mengingat aku yang tinggal di Amerika dengan Pein. Hampir setiap hari, Pein tidak pernah melewatkan sarapan pagi dirumah, tapi untuk makan siang dan makan malam Pein jarang melewatkannya denganku karena jadwal Akatsuki yang sangat padat.

"Kyaaaa –Pakai bajumu Pein-san!" Melihat Pein cuma mengenakan handuk yang hanya menutup bagian bawah pinggulnya, dengan bagian atas tetap telanjang membuatku blushing.

"Kenapa? Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau lihat aku seperti ini kan?"

"Tapi kan sekarang berbeda. Se-sekarang kita kan sudah menikah."

"Baiklah. Kau memang aneh." Pein berjalan menjauhi dapur menuju kamar.

Kini Pein telah lengkap berpakaian. Kemeja hitam lengan panjang dengan 2 kancing teratas terbuka, dan celana jeans biru dongkernya yang menutupi mata kaki. Sarapan pagi adalah hal yang sangat dinantikan oleh Pein.

"Hinata, kenapa kau memasak sebanyak ini?" Melihat meja yang penuh dengan masakan yang berbagai macam membuat Pein terperangah karena sebelumnya aku tak pernah memasak sebanyak ini di Amerika.

"Untuk perayaan kembalinya kita di Jepang, sekalian untuk perayaan pernikahan kita. Pein-san bisa bantu aku sebentar." Balasku dari arah dapur. Merasa tenaganya dibutuhkan Pein langsung berjalan menghampiriku didapur.

Semua sudah beres. Meja makan penuh dengan berbagai jenis masakan. Pein mulai duduk dipaling ujung bagian meja, sedang aku duduk disebelah kanan Pein.

"Itadakimasu." Seruku kegirangan.

"Buka apronmu dulu sebelum makan." Perut yang lapar membuatku lupa untuk membuka apron.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Hehehe," Aku mulai membuka apronku lalu tanpa basa basi ku mulai menyantap makanan diatas meja dengan lahap.

'Lalalalalalalalalalalala,' Suara handphone Pein berbunyi merdu di ruang makan. Membuat Pein mengalihkan konsentrasi makannya pada handphone yang tergeletak diatas meja makan. Suara itu membuatku menggembungkan pipiku, jengkel.

"Ada apa Tobi? Apa semua sudah beres?"

"Sudah. Aku sudah mendaftarkan Hinata di Konoha High School, tempat dimana adik Itachi sekolah."

"Terima kasih."

"Kuingatkan sekali lagi yah. Jangan sampai hubungan kalian terendus oleh publik."

"Mau berapa kali lagi kau ucapkan itu padaku. Aku tidak tuli." Pein mematikan telponnya, lalu kembali melanjutkan acara makannya dengan santai. Ingin rasanya aku bertanya ada apa? –tapi aku takut Pein marah.

"Kau sudah kudaftarkan di Konoha High School. Mulai minggu depan kau akan sekolah disana." Pein membuka pembicaraan dengan tiba-tiba.

Mendengar perkataan Pein, membuatku kaget sekaligus senang. "Jadi kita akan tinggal di Konoha? Kita tidak akan kembali ke Amerika kan?" Tanyaku masih tak percaya.

"Hn." Jawab Pein singkat dengan mulut yang masih sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

"ASYIK!"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menetap di Jepang, belum terlambat untuk kau putuskan kita kembali ke Amerika setelah konser usai." Untuk sekian kalinya Pein memperingatkanku, lebih tepatnya mengkhawatirkanku.

"Aku sudah lelah melarikan diri, sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu Pein-san. A-KU BA-IK – BA-IK SA-JA!"

oOo

Ini hari pertama Hinata masuk sekolah SMA. Nuansa baru akan segera Hinata hadapi dengan status baru tentunya. Namun, status Hinata untuk sementara waktu harus tetap tertutup rapat dan menjadi sebuah rahasia yang tak boleh terendus oleh media. Ditempat baru ini Hinata akan memulai semuanya dari awal.

Kelas 1-E adalah kelas yang akan ditempati oleh Hinata. Wali kelas yang cantik Kurenai-sensei mulai memasuki kelas terlebih dahulu, kemudian dari belakang Kurenai-sensei disusul oleh Hinata. Para murid laki-laki tengah bersiul dan nuansa kelas berubah sedikit gaduh. Kurenai-sensei memggebrakkan telapak tangannya pelan diatas meja, menandakan untuk tak gaduh. Dan berhasil, suasana kelas pun kembali normal.

"Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Dia murid pindahan dari Amerka. Kau boleh perkenalkan diri sekarang." Hinata mulai mengangguk dan berjalan sedikit maju kedepan.

"Salam kenal namaku Hyuuga Hinata."

"Perkenalan lebih lanjut bisa kalian lakukan nanti saat jam istirhat. Hyuuga-san, kau duduklah disamping Ino." Pinta Kurenai-sensei seraya menunjuk Ino yang duduk disamping jendela.

"Hai."

oOo

"Tok.. Tok.." Hinata mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Pein dengan sangat pelan.

"Masuk!" Pinta Pein seraya menghentikan kegiatannya bermain gitar.

Hinata mulai membuka pintu didepannya lalu berjalan masuk dan duduk disamping Pein.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Pein tanpa basa basi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kupikir Pein-san tidak pulang lagi hari ini."

"Kalau tak ada pesan aku tidak pulang berarti aku pulang." Balas Pein santai, sambil kembali memainkan gitarnya dengan merdu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau bilang akan ada single terbaru nanti dikonser, apa benar? Tapi kok aku tidak pernah dengar yah, kau memainkan lagu baru dengan gitarmu itu?"

"Itu kejutan."

"Tapi aku kan istrimu…" Rengek Hinata.

"Apa hubungannya dengan laguku?"

"Karena aku istrimu itu artinya aku special. Bukankah seharusnya kau beritahu aku." Rayuan Hinata mulai menjadi, sekarang Hinata mulai menggelayuti lengan kiri Pein.

"Cup –" Pein mengecup bibir Hinata singkat dengan lembut- lalu berbisik ditelinga Hinata, "Ayo tidur."

oOo

"Kyaaaaaaaa… Lihat.. Lihat.. Sasuke-kun kakakmu tampan sekali."

"Tidak bisa Ino, Pein lebih tampan." Seru Karin penuh antusias.

"Sasori lebih tampan!"

"Dei-kun lebih keren!"

Hari masih pagi, bel tanda masuk sekolah saja belum berbunyi tapi suasana kelas Hinata sudah sangat ramai.

"Hyuuga-san, kau kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya Ino, teman sebangku Hinata -khawatir.

"Ah- a-aku tidak apa-apa. Panggil aku Hinata saja yah." Balas Hinata ramah.

"Kalau begitu kau panggil aku Ino."

"Uhm."

oOo

Tet.. Tet.. Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, tak lama usai bel berbunyi, handphone Hinata pun ikut berbunyi.

_Hari ini aku meginap di studio. Pein_

Usai membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar ponsel Hinata menjadi smakin tak bersemangat.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan?" Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang Hinata, berhasil membuat Hinata kaget dan menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"Maaf Hinata-chan, aku tidak bermaksud." Buru-buru Ino membantu Hinata memungut ponselnya kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa jangan khawatir."

Sepertinya nasib tidak berpihak pada Hinata, ponsel Hinata tak dapat dihidupkan kembali, sehingga mebuat Hinata tak sanggup membalas sms dari Pein.

"Sini handphonemu, biar aku perbaiki dulu nanti baru au kembalikan, bagaimana?"

"Hmmmmmm…." Hinata berfikir sejanak, hingga akhirnya ia melanjutkan ucapannya,"Baiklah." Lanjutnya seraya memberikan handphonenya pada Ino.

TBC

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pingin Pein-Hina XD

Semoga saja fic baru Presel menghibur kalian semua ^^

Thanks For Reading ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre : Family / Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**oOo**

**Pein : 35 Tahun**

**Hinata : 16 Tahun**

**Conan : 30 Tahun**

**Itachi : 33 Tahun **

**Sasori : 30 Tahun**

**Deidara : 33 Tahun**

**Sasuke : 16 Tahun**

**Naruto+Sakura: 17 Tahun**

**~ CAN ~**

"…in, Pein…, Pein," sudah kesekian kalinya Tobi memanggil namanya, namun tak ada sahutan dari Pein. Sepertinya Pein terlihat sibuk dengan handphone-nya, karena hampir setiap saat ia membuka dan menutup handphone flip flop ditangannya , tanpa henti. Hingga tak memperhatikan rapat yang ia hadiri kali ini.

Tobi yang mulai jengkel karena merasa tak dihiraukan Pein, memutuskan untuk menghampiri tempat duduknya, lalu menepuk pundaknya keras tanpa sungkan. Reaksi Pein diluar dugaan Tobi, dan itu membuat Tobi semakin jengkel. Seakan tahu dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Tobi padanya, Pein pun mendahului Tobi bicara sebelum Tobi melayangkan kata-katanya.

"5 menit!" Tanpa basa-basi dan Pein jelaskan pun, Tobi tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh leader Akatsuki itu.

"BLAM!" Suara pintu yang ditutup menandakan Pein tak berada dalam ruangan lagi.

"Selalu saja seperti ini kalau sudah menyangkut bocah itu. Cih!" Gerutu Tobi jengkel.

-Diluar ruang rapat-

Sudah berulang kali Pein berusaha menghubungi Hinata, namun tak ada satupun balasan. Pein mulai khawatir, lebih tepatnya sangat khawatir.

"Kenapa handphone-mu tidak aktif?" Tanya Pein pada dirinya sendiri dengan handphone yang masih setia menempel ditelinga kanannya.

"Cekrek!" Suara pintu ruang rapat dibelakang Pein pun terbuka. Seketika membuat Pein menoleh kebelakang. Memunculkan Tobi dengan wajah marahnya yang semerah kepiting rebus. Tobi menunjuk jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan kiri tanganny,a tepat didepan wajah Pein.

"5 menit kau bilang? Sekarang sudah lebih dari 15 meni,t Pein! Ada apa lagi dengan bocah itu?"

"Handphone-nya tidak aktif."

"Mungkin lowbet? Atau tidak ada sinyal?" Jawab Tobi sekenanya.

"Tidak biasanya dia begini."

"Kau telpon saja Itachi, suruh dia tanya pada Sasuke, kenapa handphone Hinata tidak aktif." Kali ini ide Tobi sangat brilliant. Tanpa buang waktu Pein menghubungi Itachi.

"Ini aku, bisa kau tolong aku, Itachi?"

oOo

"Sasuke, apa kau masih ada disekolah?"

"Hn. Kenapa? Ada urusan apa kau menelponku baka aniki?"

"Hinata. Kau tahu dia kan? Anak baru pindahan dari Amerika. Apa dia masih ada disekolah?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin dia masih ada dikelas, karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang apa urusannya denganmu? Kau pengasuhnya? Ledek Sasuke."

"Sudahlah! Bagaimana pun caranya, tolong kau cari dia yah. Kalau kau sudah dapat informasi, kau segera hubungi aku. Mengerti?"

"Merepotkan."

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor Konoha High School dengan santai. Kegiatan ekskul membuatnya tertahan disekolah untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti didepan kelasnya 1E. Didalam kelas masih ada Karin, Ino, dan juga Shikamaru.

"Bukankah murid baru itu piket hari ini? Dimana dia?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat ketiga orang yang berada dalam kelas menoleh secara bersamaan, dengan pandangan curiga –tentunya.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu! Dia dimana?" Sasuke mulai risih dengan tatapan ketiga temannya itu. Pandangan penuh curiga yang menusuk.

"Dia membuang sampah di belakang taman," sahut Ino kemudian.

Setelah Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kelas, Ino dan Karin saling berpandangan penuh curiga. Mengingat Sasuke yang cuek, tiba-tiba menanyakan keberadaan seorang gadis adalah kejadian langkah.

"Kyaaaa!" Handphone yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kanannya membuat Hinata kaget.

"U-uchiha-san? Ada apa? Kau mengagetkanku." Seru Hinata sambil mengelus pelan dadanya.

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, ia hanya mengulurkan handphone-nya pada Hinata. Dengan ragu Hinata mengambil alih handphone itu dari Sasuke, dan menempelkannya ditelinga kanannya dengan hati-hati.

"Ha-hallo," ucap Hinata hati-hati, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"KENAPA HANDPONE-MU TIDAK AKTIF? SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUINGATKAN UNTUK TIDAK MEN-NON AKTIFKAN HANDPHONE-MU!" Hinata menjauhkan handphone Sasuke dari telinganya, teriakan dari seberang sana membuat telinga Hinata sakit.

"Go-gomen, Pein-san. Handphone-ku terjatuh dan rusak, jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu." Kali ini Hinata benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah. "Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir," lanjut Hinata.

"Setidaknya kau bisa pinjam handphone temanmu untuk mengabariku, Hinata. Langsung pulang jangan keluar rumah selagi aku tak ada. Aku akan di Ame untuk 1 bulan kedepan."

"Hai."

"Ini," Hinata mengembalikan handphone Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Tak lupa Hinata ucakan terima kasih pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terlihat murung. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Sasuke menghentikan langahnya, "Lain kali jangan merepotkan orang lain."

oOo

Ring… Ring… Suara telpon diruang tamu Hinata, berdering dengan keras. 'Pagi-pagi begini sudah ada yang telpon,' batin Hinata.

"Halo," jawab Hinata malas.

"Buka pintunya imoutou."

Suara dari seberang sana membuat Hinata membelalakkan matanya senang. "SASO-NII," teriak Hinata kegirangan. Walau masih menggunakan piyama, Hinata berlari kencang menuju pintu dan membukanya dengan tak sabar.

"SASO-NII, DEI-NII, ITA-NII, eh… UCHIHA-SAN?"

"Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke," balas Itachi membenarkan.

Usai mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, Hinata langsung menuju ruang tamu. Matanya dibuat takjub dengan semua makanan yang ada diatas meja makan.

"Banyak sekali?" Seru Hinata tak percaya.

"Ini pesta untuk merayakan pernikahanmu dengan Pein. Ayo duduklah." Dengan sopan Sasori mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk di kursi paling ujung.

"Arigatou."

Tanpa mengenal lelah Hinata terus menginjak lantai DDR penuh semangat, dengan Sasori sebagai lawannya. Tempat Hinata kali ini benar-benar seperti taman bermain, karena memang tidak mungkin untuk Hinata dan para anggota Akatsuki jalan-jalan keluar tanpa pengawalan, akan sangat berbahaya. Namun itu semua tak membuat Hinata bosan ataupun kesepian. Karena semua orang menyayangi Hinata, lagipula fasilitas hiburan di ruangan bermain Hinata sangat lengkap.

Deidara mengeluarkan rokok yang ada didalam kantong kemejanya, tak lupa ia menawarkannya pada Itachi yang duduk disebelahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke tengah memperhatikan Hinata yang terus menggerakkan kakinya ditengah lantai DDR, dengan raut wajah penuh tanya.

"Jangan jatuh cinta padanya Sasuke. Pein bisa menghajarmu. Hahahahahaha.." Tawa Itachi membuat Sasuke mendecik jengkel.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja."

"Penasaran? Jarang sekali aku melihatmu tertarik dengan urusan orang lain." Seru Itachi semakin antusias.

"Kalau masalah hubungan Pein dan Hinata. Itu sangat panjang," sahut Deidara.

"Bukan itu. Kenapa kalian begitu melindunginya? Seakan dia barang yang mudah pecah." Tak ada respon dari Itachi maupun Deidara. Mereka kembali menghisap rokok di tangannya dengan pelan, hingga akhirnya Itachi memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Tolong jaga Hinata disekolah yah, Otouto." Pinta Itachi lalu beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat Sasori dan Hinata bermain.

"Minggir kau Sasori, sekarang giliranku yang melawan Hina-chan." Ucap Itachi usai mematikan putung rokoknya.

"Sudah malam aniki, ayo kita pulang."

"Pulang? Bukankah kalian akan menginap disini? Kalian sudah janjikan?" rengek Hinata.

"Menginap? Disini?" Tanya Sasuke tak percaya, yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala mantap Hinata.

"Satu perempuan dan empat laki-laki? Apa preman gila itu tidak marah?"

"Pein-san kok yang menyuruh kalian menemaniku disini," jawab Hinata dengan polosnya dan senyum naifnya. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kecut menanggapi jawaban Hinata.

oOo

"Ino, ada temanmu diruang tamu." Teriakan ibu Ino menggelegar disetiap sudut ruangan rumah. Ino pun, turun dari ranjang empuknya dan berjalan turun dari kasurnya dengan malas. Sesampainya diruang tamu, betapa kagetnya Ino, ketika melihat orang yang tengah bertamu kerumahnya. Yang tidak lain adalah Sakura –sahabat karibnya.

"Kamarmu berantakan sekali Ino-pig," keluh Sakura begitu memasuki kamar Ino.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, kau boleh keluar dari sini." Balas Ino ketus.

"Aku bercanda pig."

Sakura berjalan kesana-kemari dalam kamar Ino. Hingga perhatiannya tertuju pada handphone flip flop yang teronggok diatas meja belajar Ino.

"Sejak kapan kau ganti ponselmu?" Tanya Sakura, sambil memperlihatkan ponsel yang sekarang berpindah ditangannya.

"Itu bukan ponselku, tapi punya teman sekelasku, Hinata."

"Oh.. –tunggu," Sakura mulai mendengar sesuatu yang sangat familiar, dan sudah lama ini tidak pernah ia dengar. "Tadi kau bilang siapa?" Tanya Sakura lagi, untuk meyakinkan pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Teman sekelasku. Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Dia murid pindahan dari Amerika," jelas Ino. "Kenapa?" Tanya Ino, yang mulai penasaran dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh raut wajah Sakura. Namun tak ada balasan dari Sakura. Untuk memastikannya, Sakura membuka handphone ditangannya itu tanpa permisi. Begitu Sakura membuka flip flopnya, terpampang jelas foto Hinata sebagai wallpaper.

"Akhirnya kau muncul juga, Imoutou." Seringai penuh kebencian terpampang jelas diwajah ayu Sakura.

oOo

"Sebelumnya sudah kukatakan untuk tidak membuat konsep panggung yang terlalu berlebihan. Aku paling tidak suka. Cukup minimalis dan bertema, bagiku itu sudah cukup. Jangan lupa sediakan drum lebih dari tiga untuk Dei, satu toko sekalian." Seru Pein jengkel.

"Sediakan untukku satu tiket konser ini untuk –" belum selesai Pein berucap Tobi sudah memotong perkataan Pein.

"Hinata kan? Aku tahu."

"Hn." Pein mulai berjalan menuju ruang rapat dengan Tobi berjalan dibelakang Pein.

oOo

Tet.. Tet.. Bel istirahat berbunyi diseluruh penjuru Konoha High School. Hinata mengambil bento dari dalam tasnya. Terlihat Ino mengulurkan handphone flip flop milik Hinata.

"Gomen ne Hinata-chan. Ini, ponselmu sudah sembuh total," Hinata mengambil ponsel miliknya dari tangan Ino, lalu membukanya untuk memastikan kalau ponsel itu benar-benar sudah sembuh total.

"Sankyu, Ino-chan."

"Boleh aku makan disini denganmu?"

"Tentu saja."

Tet.. Tet.. Tak terasa, bel pulang pun berbunyi. Dan ini, baru 1 minggu Pein di Ame, masih kurang 3 minggu lagi.

_Pein-san, handphone-ku sudah sembuh.. hihihihi –Hinata-_

Baru saja sms Hinata terkirim. Tiba-tiba handphone Hinata bordering, pertanda ada telpon masuk yang tak lain adalah Pein.

"Halo. Kenapa menelponku? Apa kau tidak sibuk?"

"Langsunglah pulang jangan mampir kesembarang tempat."

"Uhm."

oOo

"Penonton kali ini membeludak. Banyak fans Akatsuki yang iri dengan Konoha. Kenapa hanya konoha yang dijadikan tempat pilihan? Kenapa tidak semua tempat saja?" Seru Tobi, membacakan opini para penggemar Akatsuki yang terpampang di blog.

"Itu juga yang sedang kupikirkan. Dan itu adalah tujuanku datang kemari. Sudah kuputuskan kalau Akatsuki akan mengadakan konser didua tempat. Konoha dan Ame."

"Yang lainnya bagaimana?" Tanya Tobi.

"Mereka setuju! Sekarang tinggal kau saja, bagaimana?"

"4 lawan 1, itu tidak mungkin untukku menang, kan?"

"OK! Konoha dan Ame."

oOo

"Kau rapi sekali aniki, kau mau kemana?"

"Selama 2 minggu kedepan aku dan yang lainnya akan pergi ke Ame. Ada tambahan jadwal konser, dan jumpa pers."

"Ah, titip Hinata-chan yah, tolong kau ikuti dia, kemana pun dia pergi. Ingat, kemana pun!" Lanjut Itachi, lebih terkesan seperti ancaman daripada permintaan ditelinga Sasuke.

"Ck. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi aniki. Lagipula aku bukan pengasuhnya."

"Untuk yang satu ini, kami benar-benar mengandalkanmu Sasuke," sorot mata Itachi kali ini tidak main-main, membuat Sasuke semakin dibuat bingung.

'Siapa kau sebenarnya Hyuuga Hinata? Kenapa semua orang sangat melindungimu?'

oOo

Hinata berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Hari ini sangat melelahkan bagi Hinata. Pelajaran olah raga menguras seluruh tenaganya. Rasanya Hinata tak sabar untuk merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk miliknya. Sepertinya rencana Hinata akan sedikit tertunda, karena dari arah belakangnya, Ino dan Karin menghampirinya.

"Hari ini ikut kami ke acara gokon yah? Kita kurang 1 orang Hinata. Onegai!" Melihat Karin dan Ino memohon dan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan wajah mereka, membuat Hinata tak dapat berkata 'Tidak'.

Dari jarak beberapa meter, Sasuke terus mengikuti Hinata. Entah kenapa, kakinya seakan berjalan sendiri seperti yang dipesan oleh Itachi untuk terus mengikuti kemana pun Hinata pergi.

oOo

Jumpa pers akan segera dimulai. Para penggemar Akatsuki telah menunggu diluar ruangan dengan sangat antusias. Kedatangan para anggota Akatsuki di Ame disambut dengan sangat meriah oleh para fans mereka. Pein turun lebih dulu, disusul dengan Itachi, Deidara, lalu terakhir Sasori. Mereka memasuki hotel tempat jumpa pers dengan sangat keren. Aura mereka tak dapat disembunyikan lagi. Pein –selaku leader Akatsuki- membuka acara jumpa pers terlebih dahulu.

"Terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian semua diruangan ini. Kami tidak menyangka sambutan kalian akan semeriah ini. Seperti yang kalian harapkan, Akatsuki akan mengadakan konser di dua tempat. Konoha dan Ame." Sorak sorai terdengar di dalam ruangan maupun luar ruangan. Kebahagian para fans mereka tak dapat ditahan lagi. Tak sedikit dari mereka menangis sesenggukan.

"Semoga kembalinya Akatsuki dapat menghibur dan mengobati kerinduan para penggemar kami." Tambah Sasori tak lupa ia ikut sertakan kerlingan mautnya. Sontak membuat semua penggemarnya meneriakkan namanya.

"Aku tidak sabar merusak drum sebanyak-banyaknya diatas panggung." Seru Deidara tak pernah serius, yang langsung menerima deathglare dari Tobi.

"Semoga single terbaru kami dapat mengobati kerinduan kalian." Kali ini Itachi ikut serta, tak mau kalah dari teman-temannya.

"Untuk mendukung berhasilnya konser ini, kami akan bekerja sama dengan pihak agency di Ame. Seorang gadis cantik yang sudah sangat kita kenal tentunya, Konan." Tobi benar-benar tak mau kalah kali ini. Kata-katanya mendapat perhatian dari semua anggota Akatsuki tak terkecuali Pein.

Para anggota Akatsuki saling berpandangan tak percaya, dengan apa yang mereka dengar –tentunya. Namun, Pein dengan santai berdiri dan menyambut kehadiran Konan dengan eksprsi khas Pein yang cool. Sekarang Konan berdiri tepat disamping Pein. Untuk menandakan mereka telah bekerja sama, Pein dan Konan saling menjabat tangan. Untuk kedua kalinya Pein dan Konan dipertemukan oleh takdir dengan situasi dan status yang berbeda.

oOo

-Kamar Hotel Tobi-

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Pein tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidak ada. Hanya untuk keberhasilan konser kalian saja."

"Ck! Aku tak yakin." Usai berkata, Pein pergi meninggalkan kamar Tobi.

oOo

Hinata, Ino, dan Karin sampai disebuah maid café yang tak seberapa jauh dari sekolah mereka. Langkah Hinata terhenti didepan pintu masuk, ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut pink duduk membelakanginya di meja paling pojok café. Sebelumnya Hinata tak begitu yakin, namun setelah gadis berambut pink itu membalikkan badannya, dan Ino –teman sekelasnya- menyerukan nama gadis itu, tak ada alasan lagi bagi Hinata untuk berfikir bahwa dia bukanlah –Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Teriak Ino, sambil menyeret Hinata mendekati meja Sakura berada.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Dia Hyuuga Hinata. Dia murid pindahan dari Amerika yang kuceritakan sebelumnya padamu." Jelas Ino panjang lebar, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan seringaian oleh Sakura.

"Hai Hinata, lama tak jumpa, -nee imoutou." Ucap Sakura seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata.

Hinata masih tak bergeming sama sekali. Padahal sudah 2 tahun, ia persiapkan untuk datangnya hari ini.

'Ada apa denganku?'

'Kenapa aku kembali takut?'

'Pein, apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, Hinata membalas uluran tangan Sakura.

"Kau tetap saja seperti dulu imoutou, penakut!"

Sasuke yang memperhatikan dari kejauhan dibuat tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat kali ini.

"Jadi Hinata punya keluarga. Itu artinya ia tak sebatang kara. Lalu, kenapa selama 2 tahun ini, ia tinggal di Amerika dengan Pein?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Acara gokon telah dimulai. Ino mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata yang tiba-tiba menjadi diam. Begitu juga dengan Karin. Hingga pengundian pun dimulai. Sudah ditetapkan pasangan masing-masing.

"Hai Hinata. Salam kenal namaku Aburame Shino." Sontak Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. "Kau ternyata sangat cantik, beruntung sekali aku mendapatkanmu hari ini." Lanjut Shino kegirangan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?" Tanya Ino dan Karin khawatir, namun tak ada jawaban dari Hinata.

Shino mulai seenaknya dan tak sopan pada Hinata. Ia rengkuh pundak Hinata dengan tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanannya ia letakkan diatas paha Hinata. Hinata mulai menitikkan air matanya. Takut. Melihat semuannya, membuat Sakura mengeluarkan seringai jahatnya.

'Kenapa? Kenapa aku begitu bodoh dan penakut? Kenapa?' Ronta Hinata dalam hati.

Sasuke yang mulai jengkel melihat Hinata tanpa perlawanan, mulai berjalan menghampiri tempat Hinata berada. Tanpa aba-aba, Ia tarik paksa pergelangan tangan Hinata yang terkatup rapat di atas pahanya. Hinata benar-benar kaget melihat kehadiran Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Sasuke menyeret Hinata paksa sampai didepan seberang jalan café.

"Kalau kau tidak suka disentuh olehnya katakan saja. Jangan diam saja. Kalau kau seperti itu, apa bedanya kau dengan boneka? Kau jadi seperti hiasan rumah sa- PLAAAK." Belum sempat Sasuke melengkapi kalimatnya, telapak tangan kanan Hinata terlebih dulu mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke dengan sukses.

"Ke-kenapa? Ke-kenapa kalau denganmu aku berani? Sedang dengannya aku takut? Kenapa? Tak perlu kau ingatkan aku. Dari dulu ayah juga selalu meremehkanku. Boneka yang sudah usang dan tak berguna sepertiku memang sudah seharusnya dibuang dan diganti dengan yang baru dan lebih layak. Seperti Sakura, itu kan yang kau maksud? –Hiks..Hiks.." Sasuke terperangah tak percaya melihat gadis yang sebelumnya selalu ceria, tiba-tiba menangis didepannya. Kali ini Sasuke sadar, dia keterlaluan. Mengejar Hinata sekarang tak ada gunanya, itu hanya akan membuat Hinata bertambah marah.

oOo

Pukul menunjukkan 00.00, Hinata tetap bertahan dengan posisinya, terduduk bersandar dibelakang pintu kamarnya, dengan kedua kaki ditekuk dan kepala tenggelam di sela-sela pahanya. Menangis. Dengan seragam sekolah yang masih setia melekat ditubuhnya.

"Pein. Pein. Pein." Hinata terus menyebut nama Pein dengan suara yang bergetar hebat. Kali ini, Hinata telah mencapai limit. Ia mulai merangkak meraih handphone yang terletak didalam tasnya. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia tekan tombol 1. Panggilan pertama tak ada jawaban. Panggilan kedua juga tak ada jawaban, hingga 15 kali Hinata mencoba, namun tetap sama.

Pukul 01.34, Pein baru saja memasuki kamar hotelnya di Ame. Usai menyalakan lampu kamarnya, ia buka seluruh kancing kemejanya, tak lupa ia kaitkan jasnya pada penggantung jas di samping lemari. Pein membanting tubuhnya diatas king bed di depannya dengan posisi tengkurap. Dengan malas, Pein meraih handphone-nya yang tergeletak diatas kasur, tepat didepannya. Pein merubah posisi tengkurapnya menjadi duduk setelah melihat ada 15 misscall dari Hinata.

Tetap dengan posisi yang sama, dan keadaan yang sama. Tiba-tiba handphone Hinata berbunyi pertanda ada pangilan masuk. Dengan lembut, Hinata membuka handphone flip flopnya.

"Maaf baru bisa mengubungimu. Tadi handphone-ku kutinggal dikamar." Jelas Pein dari seberang sana.

"Kenapa kau menelponku tengah malam? Tidak biasanya?"

"…" Tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Hinata.

"Hinata.. Kau marah? Kalau kau tidak bicara, bagaimana aku tau kau baik-baik saja." Ucap Pein penuh kekhawatiran. Samar-samar, Pein mendengar isak tangis Hinata.

"Kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku."

"Hiks..Hiks.. Su-sudah 2 ta-tahun a-aku mempersiap-kan da-datangnya hari i-ni, ta-tapi kenapa? Kenapa a-ku te-tap pe-na-kut.. hiks..hiks..

"Tunggu aku! Aku akan pulang malam ini juga!"

"Ja-" belum sempat Hinata melengkapi kata-katanya, Pein sudah menutup telponnya terlebih dulu.

Yang ditakutkan Pein kali ini benar-benar terjadi. Tapi tak pernah terlintas dalam benak Pein, akan datang disaat ia tak ada disamping Hinata. Kali ini, Pein merasa dirinya tak berguna sebagai suami Hinata.

TBC

**Dari awal, Presel sudah merencanakan kalau konfliknya adalah keluarga. Udah bosen sama konflik percintaan soalnya *Ketawa garing***

**Kenapa umur Pein dan Hinata sangat sangat jauuuuhhh?**

**Karena aku suka XD #ditendang readers**

**Tapi emang bener loh itu alasannya :D**

**Presel mau ucapin makasih buat yang udah nge-fav story Gaje ini ==" hehehe**

**Karena Presel pecinta Sasuke, jadi jangan harap Sasuke jadi jahat disini, itu sangat tak mungkin kulakukan padanya XD wkwkwkwkwk**

**Terima kasih juga buat yang udah review :**

**Mitsuki Ota : 1. Hahahaha.. gomen buat typonya, soalnya habis nulis langsung update g pake edit ==" semoga yang ini tak ada *berdoa**

**2. Asyikkan? Pein jadi seperti pelindung gitu buat Hime XD**

**3. Bahasaku gaul? Tidak mungkin, masak?**

**4. Apa ini masih terlalu pendek? =="**

**5. Thanx for fav, cin XD**

**YamanakaemO : Bagaimana alurnya? Masih terlalu cepatkah?**

**Zoroutecchi : Kamu juga cepat selesaikan fic mu itu.. Aku nunggu sampek lumutan T_T**

**Aiwha : Nih dah update! Pein emang paling coooooooolll XD**

**Yoriku : Nanti akan kuceritakan awal mula pertemuan mereka tapi gak sekarang.. hehehe**

**Thanks For Reading ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre : Family / Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**~ Can ~**

Mobil sedan hitam itu melaju kencang dijalanan kota Ame. Jalanan yang mulai sepi, membuat Pein dengan leluasa menginjak gas mobilnya dalam-dalam. Seakan tak ada hari esok, mobil itu melesat kencang seperti angin. Yang ada dalam pikiran Pein saat ini hanyalah seorang gadis -Ah bukan, tapi wanita kecilnya –Hinata. Wanita kecil yang sangat rapuh dimata Pein. Wanita kecilnya yang selalu berada dibalik punggung besarnya, yang hanya berani mengintip dari balik lengan kekarnya. Kini ia sedang membutuhkannya, namun ia sedang tak ada disana. Hal ini membuat Pein tak bisa tenang.

"Brengsek..Brengsek!" Hanya ini yang bisa Pein lakukan. Berteriak dalam mobilnya sambil memukuli stir tak berdosa didepannya berulang kali.

oOo

Kediaman Uchiha…

Laki-laki berambut raven itu –Sasuke- terus menerus menjambak rambutnya dengan emosi. Seakan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Marah karena telah bertindak bodoh dengan mengatai seorang gadis berambut indigo itu dengan kata-kata yang kasar. Dari umur, Hinata memang masih pantas disebut sebagai seorang gadis tapi kenyataannya Hinata bukanlah gadis lagi, tapi dia sudah menjelma menjadi seorang wanita. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalah disini.

Sudah berulang kali Sasuke menghubungi Hinata, namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Hal ini, membuat Sasuke semakin bersalah dan teringat kejadian tadi siang.

_"Kalau kau tidak suka disentuh olehnya katakan saja. Jangan diam saja. Kalau kau seperti itu, apa bedanya kau dengan boneka? Kau jadi seperti hiasan rumah sa- PLAAAK."_

_ "Ke-kenapa? Ke-kenapa kalau denganmu aku berani? Sedang dengannya aku takut? Kenapa? Tak perlu kau ingatkan aku. Dari dulu ayah juga selalu meremehkanku. Boneka yang sudah usang dan tak berguna sepertiku memang sudah seharusnya dibuang dan diganti dengan yang baru dan lebih layak. Seperti Sakura, itu kan yang kau maksud? –Hiks..Hiks.."_

"Sa-ku-ra?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. "Siapa dia?"

"AARGH!"

oOo

Mobil sedan hitam milik Pein sudah sampai didepan mansion tempat mereka tinggal di Konoha. Tanpa buang waktu, Pein keluar dari mobil dengan sangat tergesa lalu melempar kunci mobilnya pada seorang falet yang berdiri tepat didepannya. Pein berlari menuju lift, sesampainya didalam lift, Pein tetap tak berhenti khawatir. Tak pernah terpikir dalam benaknya akan datang secepat ini. Pein terus berdoa semoga tak terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata. Daritadi hanya itu doa Pein, agar Hinata baik-baik saja dan kejadian 2 tahun lalu tak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Karena sejak peristiwa 2 tahun lalu, Pein berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menjaga Hinata apapun yang terjadi.

oOo

Mansion dengan ruangan termewah itu sepi. Gelap, tak ada satupun lampu yang menyala diruangan itu. Pein berlari menuju pintu kamarnya. Sesampainya didepan pintu, Pein meraih kenop pintu didepannya. Tak terkunci, namun terasa sulit untuk dibuka seakan ada yang menahannya dari dalam. Otak Pein kembali berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Pikiran-pikiran buruk itu kembali berkelebat dalam otaknya. Dengan tenaga yang cukup, Pein menekan kenop pintu agar pintu itu terbuka.

'Ceklek!'

Kini pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan Hinata yang tertidur diatas lantai, tepat didepan pintu. Bukan lemari ataupun kursi yang membuat pintu itu sedikit sulit untuk dibuka, namun Hinata alasannya. Dengan langkah perlahan, Pein memasuki kamarnya, menghampiri Hinata. Kini Pein berjongkok disamping tubuh Hinata, tubuh yang masih terbalut oleh seragam sekolahnya –lengkap- serta sepatu yang masih menempel ditelapak kakinya. Bukan itu yang jadi permasalahan bagi Pein, tapi air mata yang masih mengalir dari matanya yang tertutup itulah yang membuat Pein khawatir. Tangan yang besar itu, meraih pipi merah didepannya, perlahan mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi wanitanya. Lalu, dengan sangat hati-hati Pein merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata dalam dekapannya. Ia angkat tubuh mungil itu ala bridal style, lalu ia pindakan ke atas tempat yang lebih nyaman –tempat tidur. Tubuh Hinata sedikit menggeliat diatas tempat tidur, membuat Pein menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak agar tidak membuat Hinata terbangun. Usai puas menggeliat, Hinata merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring kearah kanan. Pein berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil selembar selimut. Sebelum menyelimuti Hinata, Pein melepaskan sepatu yang melekat pada kaki Hinata terlebih dahulu, lalu dengan hati-hati ia tutupi tubuh mungil itu dengan selimut yang ia ambil dari lemari sampai sebatas leher Hinata. Dan tak lupa dengan lembut Pein mencium kening Hinata, 'cup'.

oOo

Aku merasakan matahari menyapaku, sinarnya menyentuh wajahku. Ingin sekali kubuka mata ini, tapi entah kenapa rasanya berat sekali?

'Ah~ aku baru ingat kalau tadi malam aku menangis hampir setengah hari, dan yang aku tahu tadi malam aku tertidur dilantai bukan disi-' Suara shower yang terdengar dari arah kamar mandi, menghentikan ucapanku dalam hati sekaligus membuatku menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku. Ternyata dia sudah pulang.

Kulirik jam beker yang terletak diatas meja sebelah kanan tempat tidurku. Pukul 09.00, reflek tubuhku terperanjat dan langsung menyingkap selimutku. Kucoba untuk berdiri namun sulit, kepalaku terasa sangat berat dan pusing. Baru dua langkah, tubuhku sudah terhuyung dan jatuh terduduk diatas lantai.

Ceklek! Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka menampakkan sosok Pein yang telanjang dada, hanya ada handuk yang melilit disekitar pinggulnya. Melihatku terduduk dilantai, Pein berlari menghampiriku, dengan wajah khawatirnya –tentu saja.

"Jangan banyak bergerak. Tidurlah!" Pintanya. Selalu saja aku membuat wajah tampannya terlihat khawatir.

"Ta-tapi a-aku harus menyiapkan makan pagi. Kau sangat suka sarapan pagiku kan? –Ah!" Pein menggendong tubuh kecilku dengan tiba-tiba, dan perlahan ia rebahkan kembali tubuhku diatas tempat tidur.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Pein-san," ucapku meyakinkannya, namun gagal. Pein menahan bahuku untuk tetap dalam posisi tertidur.

"Biar aku saja," tak lupa ia kecup puncak kepalaku. Setelah itu, kulihat Pein menuju lemari untuk mengambil baju ganti, lalu ia lepas handuk yang melilit pinggulnya dan menggantinya dengan celana santai warna hitam dan kaos warna biru lengan pendeknya. Usai mengganti pakaiannya, Pein kembali menghampiriku lagi, kini bukan keningku yang ia manjakan namun bibir ranumku. Sudah lama aku tak merasakan sentuhan lembut bibirnya, yah –sangat lembut dan hati-hati- kali ini bukan kecupan yang ia daratkan dibibirku tapi ciuman yang amat dalam, sangat dalam namun lembut. Aku sangat menyukai setiap sentuhannya pada tubuhku. Tak lupa, Pein selalu membisikkan sebuah kalimat-kalimat menggoda ditelingaku, hampir setiap kali kami bercinta.

"Aku siapkan sarapan dulu," Pein menghentikan sentuhannya pada tubuhku yang mulai menjawab setiap sentuhannya, dengan wajah inoncentnya Pein mulai berbalik memunggungiku. Aku tak rela. Kutarik bagian bawah bajunya dan berkata, "jangan pergi!"

"Istirahtlah. Biar aku siapkan sarapan dulu."

Aku sangat benci penolakan Pein. Tak kulepaskan tanganku yang menggenggam bawah bajunya erat. Kuubah posisi tidurku menjadi duduk. Kuberanikan diri untuk menatap matanya langsung. Aku tahu ini memalukan tapi entah kenapa aku menginginkannya, sekarang!

"A-a-aku ti-tidak la-lapar."

"Kau yakin?"

"…" Aku sudah tak berani lagi untuk berkata-kata, bukan karena takut tapi lebih tepatnya karena malu. Kujawab pertanyaan Pein dengan anggukan lemahku.

Kini bukan tanganku yang menggenggamnya erat, namun tangan Pein lah yang menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan erat. Kurasakan jemari kekar Pein mulai menyentuh daguku, ia angkat kepalaku agar menghadap hanya padanya. Mata indah itu kini menatapku nanar, seakan berkata, "Jangan pikirkan apapun, cukup pikirkan aku saja." Itu yang kubaca dari tatapan matanya. Kurasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirku yang akhirnya menjadi kasar dan dalam. Ia rebakan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur. Kini Pein tepat ada diatas tubuhku.

"Cukup pikirkan aku saja, jangan pikirkan yang lainnya Hinata." Tepat seperti yang kuduga.

"Hn~" Entah kenapa, aku merasakan mataku memanas dan air mata kembali jatuh membasahi pipiku, dengan lembut Pein mengusap lelehan air mataku pergi dengan ibu jarinya dan berbisik, "jangan menangis."

oOo

Drrrt… Drrrt…

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, tangan Pein meraba meja disamping tempat tidur untuk mencari keberadaan handphonenya yang terus bergetar. Tanpa melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya, Pein menekan tombol answer.

"Halo…" Suara Pein terdengar sangat malas, kentara sekali kalau dia baru bangun tidur. Sekarang memang bukan pagi ataupun siang lagi melainkan sudah sore. Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat sekali.

"Aku ada didepan mansionmu sekarang. Buka pintunya! Klik!" Pinta suara dari seberang sana. Dengan asal Pein taruh ponselnya diatas tempat tidurnya. Disebelahnya, ia rasakan Hinata tengah menggeliat dengan senyum yang tersungging dibibir kecilnya. Hal kecil ini,mampu membuat Pein ikut tersenyum. Usai mengecup puncak kepala Hinata, Pein turun dari ranjangnya lalu memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer diatas lantai, dengan malas ia kenakan kembali untuk menutupi tubuh kekarnya yang tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun.

Pein berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dengan langkah terseret. Suara gesekan lantai dan sandal Pein membuat Hinata terganggu, Hinata dibuat terbaat terbangun karenanya.

"Kau mau kemana Pein-san?" Tanya Hinata setelah menyadari keberadaan Pein tak lagi ada disampingnya. Kini Hinata dalam keadaan duduk diatas ranjang, dengan selimut yang melilit tepat diatas dadanya.

"Maaf jadi membangunkanmu. Kau tidurlah lagi."

"Kau mau kemana?" Tidak puas dengan jawaban Pein, Hinata kembali bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Membuka pintu, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu."

"Kalau begitu aku siapkan minuman dulu." Belum sempat kaki Hinata menyentuh lantai, Pein sudah menahan bahu Hinata agar tetap dalam posisi tidur.

"Tidak usah, kau istirahat saja."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Ini perintah!" Hinata mengalah, ia kembali merebahkan punggungnya diatas tempat tidur nyamannya dengan mulut yang mengerucut, tentunya.

Pein berjalan menuju pintu mansionnya, sebelum pintu itu ia buka, dari layar kecil sebelah pintu ada sebuah layar yang memperlihatkan orang yang ada didepan pintunya sekarang. Seperti dugaan Pein, orang yang hendak bertamu itu tidak lain adalah manajernya –Tobi. Tapi dari samping Tobi, ada seorang lagi yang sangat ia kenal –Konan. Pein memecingkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang, dan bertanya dalam hati, "kenapa Konan harus ikut kemari?"

TBC

**Wuuuuuahhhh.. udah lama update e cerita e juga kok tamba GaJe gini u_Uu**

**Buat yang uda fav story ini dan review makasi yah *bow***

**Presel lagi banyak tugas jadi belum sempet update T_T**

**Maav kalo kependekan…**

**Presel udah g bisa ngomong lagi… **

**Thanks For Readng ^^**


End file.
